


Yellow Submarine

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 黄桃 in Okinawa
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 7





	Yellow Submarine

高地优吾/京本大我 in Okinawa

<京本Side>

“Kyomo还是和高地一起就可以了吧。”分配房间的时候Juri问。

我刚要点头钥匙已经递了过来，无比自然，却明明连思考和拒绝的机会都没有给我。这家伙。

我接过钥匙提着行李往电梯走。高地优吾默不作声地跟在我身后。

门开了，我往里走了两步，在窄小的电梯里转过身来，鼻尖对上低头走进来的高地。好近。

“干嘛啦。”他笑着偏过头去，一把推开我。

关上门之后我从背后抱住了他，他没有再躲开。我的下巴抵在他肩膀上，电梯缓缓地上升，叮，到了。

“呐，背我去房间。”门打开之前我说道。

“为什么啊！”他看看我，“你还有那么重的行李！”

“你只要背我就好了，行李我自己拿。”我歪着脑袋假装想到解决方法。

“喂！丢你下楼喔！”高地大笑着指着敞开的阳台威胁道。切，一点也不可怕。

最终他还是把我背进房间扔在了床上才出来拿两个行李包。

“我先洗澡好不好？”收拾好一切之后高地问。

“喔。”

看着他走进浴室，我拿起手机。

<高地Side>

大我和我，我们之间特殊的关系是从去年秋天开始的。

大阪公演的时候，有一天他突然拿出一瓶梅酒，说是爸爸的朋友送的。

“高地喜欢梅酒吧？”

我点点头，他打开酒，用酒店的玻璃杯倒了大半杯，一口气喝下去，满意地像猫咪一样舔舔嘴唇。“不错哦！要不要喝？”

我皱着眉看他用同一个杯子又倒了半杯，摇摇晃晃地向我走来，站在我面前，再一次一饮而尽。

然后我尝到了那瓶还不错的梅酒。完熟梅子的酸甜，酒的香气，那家伙的舌头软软的，尝起来几乎像一道甜品。

我逃跑一样地离开了大阪，回到东京站才发现连钱包都没带，不得不让老妈来接我。

第二天录节目的间隙刷到京本大我和田中树趁着高地优吾不在偷偷在舞台上接吻的消息。也许昨晚只是个预演吧。我心烦气躁地想。

连夜又赶回大阪，打开房间的门，却发现大我在我的床上睡着了。

他蜷成一团，像一只迷路的猫咪，身边还扔着前几天刚刚抓来的皮卡丘。Yellow Kirakira，他曾经挑衅搬地对着我摇晃这个小怪兽。

“高地……”

嗯？

“优吾。”

<京本Side>

我在手机上打字问Juri明天的早饭在哪里吃，收到的回复却是：明早可能有特别的安排，房间要稍微留意一下。

提醒的意味那么明显。

那个曾经在舞台上强吻我的田中树，他是不是也早已经翻过了这一页。

高地回到大阪之后，日子又变得和之前一模一样。他还是每天陪我吃早餐，陪我去一间间神社收集朱印，陪我去任何地方。

我偷偷地买下所有能买到的缘结御守，在我生日那天一股脑扔在他面前。

“送你。”

“这是什么？哎？这么多？呀……我用不到的啦。”

“不你收下，我要换我的礼物。”

“这样啊，对哦，今天是大我的生日。”他满面堆笑。“想要什么礼物啊？”

我拿出从大阪带回来的那瓶梅酒，高地的笑容一下子消失了。

“我要你。”

我从未那么勇敢，也许勇敢的小孩一定能得到自己想要的吧。

高地真的把他自己送给了我。

<高地Side>

我调好水温，打开花洒，温热的水流喷射而出。浴缸看起来很舒服的样子，我开始思考要不要泡个澡，但是让大我等太久似乎也不好。

正在犹豫的时候他却走了进来。

“那个……他们说房间要保持整洁。”

左躲右闪的眼神，真的有一点可爱。

“就在这里好了。”

他低着头，开始脱白色的T恤。

“我还没有放好洗澡水。”我走过去，接过他的T恤，顺手摘掉他的发圈。“我们先冲水好不好？”

大我没有拒绝。

我把他压在了墙上。

<京本Side>

高地用一只手揽住我的腰，另一只手一直垫在我的后脑。我用尽力气都无法忍住喘息，只能任凭自己的声音回荡在浴室里，闭上眼，花洒持续不断的水声变得好像暴雨，而我几乎想要尖叫。

结束之后他抱着我在浴缸里泡了一会儿。

似乎这还是第一次和他一起洗澡，他的手指仔细地搓揉我的头发，轻轻按摩我的头皮，好舒服。

“做得不错！等下给你奖励哦。”

“能不能不要用这种当我是洗头小工的说法？”他的声音从耳边最近的地方传来。

我微笑。

冲水洗净之后他把我擦干抱回了床上，睁开眼睛的时候，发现他也顺势倒了下来，视线落在我胸口。

“干……干嘛。”

“对不起……”

“嗯？”

“可能还是穿个T恤比较好。”他指指明显的红色吻痕，讨好地对我笑。

“……”

换上T恤之后他又帮我吹干了头发。

“好了。公主要睡觉了。”

“切！”

“王子也要睡觉了，不然明天不帅了。”他笑着抱起我。

<高地Side>

关灯之前我又最后吻了那家伙。

在身体还没有再次变热之前，努力停了下来。

下一次，不知道是什么时候。

大我总说横滨好远，连见学都不肯去。

可是要是真的变得近一点会怎么样，我更是想都不敢想。

“这就是奖励。”又吻了他的额头，我是不是太纵容自己了呢。

但是，这是我的奖励啊。

这家伙，就是我的奖励。

**Author's Note:**

> 背景参考：
> 
> 少年たちBorn Tomorrow   
> 少年たちLIVE 2017  
> SixTONES寝起きドッキリ人生初体験にハプニング発生in沖縄 2018/07/06公開 (Youtube Jr. Channel)


End file.
